Underhanded Tactics
by Settees-under-siege
Summary: One shot for 4.2. Robert calls Cora into the library, intent on asking her opinion about something but is quickly side-tracked by her lack of concentration.


Cora followed Robert into the library, still reeling from what Mr Barrow had just told her. She found it so hard to believe. Anna of all people, but there it was. And Barrow had been right about Nanny West so she had no reason to doubt him in this case either.

"Cora? Cora!" Robert eyed his wife with concern. She had deposited herself on the settee by the fire and appeared to have spaced out a little. Walking over to stand right in front of her he tried again. "Cora what is it?" Blinking she shook herself and focused on her husband.

"I'm sorry darling, what were you saying? I was miles away."

"So I could see. Are you quite alright?" Cora flashed him a quick smile.

"Yes I am. It's just…" she sighed, wondering how to word what she had just learned.

"What is it?" He cocked his head to one side with a raised eyebrow.

"Barrow has just told me something that has surprised and confused me." Frowning she leaned forward, her elbows coming to rest on her knees and her hands clasping together. "Goodness this is awkward," she muttered.

"Please, tell me Cora," Robert implored her as he sat down at her side. He reached out and gently rested his right hand on her arm, hoping to put her more at ease.

"It seems that Anna has done something to upset Braithewaite in some way, I'm not sure what exactly."

"What?" Robert nearly laughed. "That doesn't sound like her at all."

"Well that's what I think too but I have no reason to question Barrow either. And Braithewaite was most upset that she had ruined my favourite blue chemise but she kept rambling that she couldn't tell me how it happened." Cora stared down at her hands.

"I'm confused Cora. What does a ruined chemise have to do with Anna?" he asked.

"Well she couldn't tell me how it happened but Barrow implied that it had something to do with Anna on account of jealously. Because obviously now Braithewaite is here, the work that Anna was doing has been taken away from her and…" she trailed off, unable to continue with this unpleasant line of thought.

"I see. I'll have a word with Bates when I go up to change later." He squeezed her arm and for the first time, she raised her head and turned to face him.

"Thank you darling," she replied sincerely.

"Shall I ring for some tea?"

"Please do," she smiled sweetly. "Didn't you want to ask me something as well?"

"Ah yes I did. Thank you for reminding me," he said, rising from his perch to go and ring the bell. "Edith tells me that she has invited Mr Gregson to come and stay when we have the house party next month." Pulling the cord he turned and made his way back to her.

"Really?" Cora was mildly surprised but she also felt pleased that he was finally going to come to Downton as she wanted to get to know him better herself.

"Yes. I'm not sure it is such a good idea though."

"Why?" Cora watched as he sat down again, this time opposite her.

"I just feel that he might be a fish out of water given that we have known most of our guests for a long time and they all move in the same circles as us," he explained.

"Oh Robert, give the man some credit for being adaptable. Don't you remember how he was at Duneagle? He made every effort to fit in with us and was very civilized in his conversation. Not to mention I could see how happy he made Edith for myself. Does that count for nothing?" she said testily.

"Not at all dearest. But that was a small family gathering for the most part. This is different."

"He is a grown man, he can fend for himself. And I'll wager that Edith will be pleased to have someone familiar to talk to as I daresay the rest of us will be otherwise engaged most of the time with the house being so full," Cora mused as Robert gazed at her. "It'll do him good to learn more of the life she comes from as well," she added as an afterthought.

"Indeed," he conceded.

"There is no need to look so unsure darling. It's not like he has ran away with her heart like a thief in the night."

"True," Robert agreed as memories of Sybil flashed through his mind briefly. "Are you looking forward to the party anyway?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I am. I can't wait to hear Dame Nellie Melba sing. I've heard such amazing things about her!" Cora gushed. "And it'll be so lovely to catch up with all of our old friends. It really has been too long in some cases." Robert smiled. "What about you? Are you happily anticipating the big event?"

"I can't wait to see the house brimming with so much life again. It'll be just like the old days," he grinned. "But before that happens, I'm also looking forward to spending some quality time with my beautiful wife before a load of other men temporarily divert her attention away from me," he said playfully. Cora giggled and stood up, Robert following suit.

"I'm so glad you remember it is only for a short while darling." She stepped forward and placed her hands into his proffered ones, her fingers entwining with his. "Because I could never allow my attention to be drawn away from you for long. You are too handsome for me to resist," she declared.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said and leaned down, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. He was even more gratified when a blush coloured her cheeks. Even now he wasn't usually prone to kissing his wife in broad daylight, especially with tea imminent but given some changes in societal behaviour, he did take more liberties than he used to because like her, he couldn't resist. Just then, the door opened and a maid entered with a tea tray. Robert held his wife's gaze for a moment longer, marveling at her pretty complexion and her keen mind. As their hands broke apart so they could take their seats, Robert thought once again how lucky he was to have such a wife. It was one thing he was determined not to ever take for granted so he waited until she was seated, intent upon serving her tea.


End file.
